


Unplanned Proposal

by AkaKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Proposals, akaken, everything else is ‘safe’, implied nsfw? If you squint, side bokuroo for like..a sentence, the only reason I did a teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKenma/pseuds/AkaKenma
Summary: Keiji is planning on proposing to his long-time boyfriend Kenma. Unfortunately, his plans are interrupted.





	Unplanned Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsuskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/gifts).



> -I’m bad at titles-
> 
> But ahh, I’m sorry this took so long but I hope you like it!

Keiji went over his plan for the 15th time that day. He couldn’t believe the day was finally here. He was going to ask Kenma to marry him.  
He’d been planning the perfect proposal for months, finding the perfect ring, the perfect things to say. It’d be just at their place, he knew Kenma wouldn’t like a public proposal. The ring was plain but pretty. Subtle. Something that wouldn’t stand out. He couldn’t think of words to say. What words could possibly express all that he felt? How much he loved Kenma, how much he wanted to spend their lives together. He would do the best he could.   
Everything would be perfect. He’d make a nice dinner for them, and then after, when they were sitting close together on the couch, he’d ask.  
He remembered when he asked Bokuto for advice. It hadn’t been very helpful, as Bokuto’s proposal had been completely spontaneous.   
And of course the second Keiji left, Bokuto had told Kuroo. Keiji was just glad nothing had gotten back to Kenma what with Kuroo’s gossiping and Bokuto’s inability to keep a poker face.

  
-

  
Kenma was probably confused on why he was semi dressed up. They were just having dinner at home. Kenma was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, normal attire for him. Keiji was wearing one of his nicer button downs with khaki pants.  
Dinner went smoothly, as it almost always did. They talked about their days, work, anything that came to mind. Kenma was developing a new game, Keiji was starting another book, everything seemed perfectly put together.  
“Keiji?”   
“What?”  
“What if we got married?”  
That was the last thing he expected to come out of Kenma’s mouth. Kenma wasn’t spontaneous. Kenma wasn’t one to just casually suggest something like that. It was like he could feel his months of planning shatter around him. It wasn’t supposed to go this way.   
He stared at Kenma, still trying to process the words.  
“I’m sorry, sorry, that was stupid, I’m sorry..” Kenma was tripping over his words, trying to apologize. He must have thought Keiji was upset. And to be honest, Keiji was a little upset. He wasn’t angry with Kenma, it’s not like he could have known, but he was disappointed. Disappointed that he wouldn’t get to propose the way he’d been planning. Things were supposed to go according to plan. And what were the chances that Kenma would say this the day Keiji was going to propose? If he had only done it a day or two earlier...   
“Keiji..I’m sorry...” Kenma was getting up from the table.   
“Just..just wait a minute...” He said softly. He wasn’t going to let his disappointment make Kenma think he was upset with him. He went to get the ring from the locked drawer in their room. He set the box on the table, pushing it toward Kenma.   
The pieces fell together in front of Kenma’s eyes.   
“Wha– Oh..” His face turned red. “You were gonna propose?”   
Keiji nodded.   
“And I ruined it..?”  
“A little..”  
Kenma stood up and put a hand on Keiji’s.   
“I’m sorry...but at least now you don’t have to worry about an answer.” He offered a small smile.   
“Yeah..”   
“I know it won’t be how you planned it, but you can still do yours.”   
“It’ll be awkward..”  
“I want to hear it.”   
“Alright..” Keiji took his hand, looking him directly in the eyes. “Kenma...I tried to come up with words to say for weeks and I couldn’t find anything that describes my feelings for you. What words could effectively communicate the bond between us? Kenma, I love you more than you could imagine and I want nothing more than to be with you forever. I want to take care of you. You make me so incredibly happy and I hope I do the same for you. Kozume Kenma, will you marry me?” He opened the small box, revealing the silver ring.  
Kenma was trying to hold back tears. He nodded, and Keiji pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Kenma squeaked as his feet left the floor.   
“Say it out loud. Please.”   
“Yes.” He breathed. “Yes, Keiji, I’ll marry you.”  
He set Kenma down and seemed to remember the ring.  
“I hope it fits. We can get it adjusted. I tried to get something subtle. There was so much blingy crap.” He laughed. “I think it’s very you though..” He slid it on Kenma’s finger. Kenma studied it.   
“If you don’t like it, we could exchange it.”   
“I love it... where’s yours?”   
“I don’t have one yet. I figured I’d give my bank account time to recover. Besides, you’re supposed to pick it out.”   
“I want it to be the same as mine.”  
“I like that idea..”  
Keiji kissed him gently, almost uncertainly, though he had never been more sure of something in his life. The words came so naturally. “Kenma, I love you.”   
“Kenma, I want to take care of you.”   
“Kenma, I want to marry you.”  
Like they were made for him.  
“I love you too..” Kenma whispered.  
Had he said that out loud? He couldn’t organize his thoughts properly.  
They moved slowly toward their room, like there was all the time in the world. No rush or desperation. They had all the time in the world.

  
-

  
“I’m still sorry I messed up your proposal. You were probably planning it for months...” Kenma picked at the sheets.  
“Three.”   
“Three months?!”   
“There’s a lot of stuff to figure out.”   
“Well yeah, for the wedding, not necessarily the proposal.”   
That word. Wedding.  
“I’ve decided it doesn’t matter. Yes I can be disappointed that it didn’t go as planned, but the important part is that we’re getting married, not how it happened.” Keiji took Kenma’s hand.  
“Never knew you were such a sap, Keiji.”  
“Four years and you never knew?”  
“I can’t effectively tease you if you just tease me back.”  
“Unfortunate..”  
“Very.” Then his voice went quiet. “I never thought there’d be someone who wanted to marry me...”   
“Not even me?”  
“I guess...it still seemed so far off and impossible though. I never wanted to be married when I was younger. I just couldn’t see myself with that future.”  
“What about now?” His voice was a whisper.   
Kenma looked at the plain band on his finger.   
“Yeah.” His voice broke halfway through the word. “We should get your ring soon. I want to see them together.”   
“We can go tomorrow. I don’t know how long it’ll take them to get it done though.”  
“Okay...I’m tired..”  
“Alright. Turn around.”   
Kenma did, fitting his back to Keiji’s chest. Keiji’s arm went around his waist, lacing the fingers of their left hands together. He felt the ring between his middle and fourth finger.   
“I can’t believe I’m going to marry you..”  
“Surprised I said yes?”   
“I don’t know. It’s like I didn’t let myself think about your response. It would drive me crazy.”  
“You really thought I might say no?”   
Keiji shrugged as best he could in that position.   
“It’s not like marriage is really that different than what we have now. I’m not saying I don’t want to get married or that it isn’t important, just listen.” He added, sensing Keiji’s response. “I mean that we’re already in a committed long term relationship. Marriage won’t change that. It only solidifies our bond further. Why wouldn’t that be something I wanted?”  
“Yeah..you’re right. I guess I had no reason to be afraid.”  
“No reason at all..”   
Keiji squeezed his hand.   
“We can talk more tomorrow okay? You sound like you’re about to fall asleep.”   
“Mm..night.”   
“Good night, Kenma.”   
His fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahghhfhf this isn’t even very long, again I’m sorry this took so long, I’m the slowest writer ever.


End file.
